Conquest
by Isha-libran
Summary: Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was a creature of conquest.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Conquest

Ship:Sesshomaru/Rin

Timeline: Post Naraku.

Word count: 613

Rating: M

A/N: Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me—I own absolutely nothing, and I'm making no money off this, so please don't sue me, thanks.

This is absolutely my first foray into the Inu Yasha fanfic world, and it only follows the anime canon, so Sesshomaru and Rin's characterisations are based off of that.

--------

**Prologue**

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was a creature of conquest.

All his life, he had set great store by the things he had won by his strength, by his control, by his _power_.

He glanced at the darkened mansion as he floated down to the ground. It seemed that everyone was asleep.

They would be woken soon enough, he thought, dusting off his _hakama_ as he strode toward the place he called his home.

He raised an eyebrow as a light flickered to life in the upper window, where he knew _her _room to be.

Ah, yes. Another one of his conquests, albeit the strangest one so far.

It still surprised him now, that the child had been brave enough—or foolish enough—to try and help a demon. He would not have killed her, despite what Jaken thinks—he has too much self control for that—but he might have harmed her if he had been in much more pain.

He shook his head at the memory of the food she had brought for him. Even if he had been the type to eat human food, the smell of the charred fish would still have turned his stomach.

And still she had persisted.

It was the first time he had won someone over without bloodshed and swordplay.

It was the first time someone had smiled—without artifice—just for the simple pleasure of being near _him_.

And so it was that when he saw her lifeless little body on the road, he had taken the chance to test Tensaiga, and restore her to her smiling self, all in one stroke.

He had not expected to gain a follower.

He had spent years travelling the lands with only AhUn and Jaken for company, and the scent and the sound of her had grated on his nerves in the beginning.

He had left the decision to her, however. If the child wished to stay behind at the next human settlement they came across, he would let her.

In the end, the scent of the village had worn off, until all that was left on her was her own scent, and oddly enough, _his_.

It was then that he realised that she was another one of his conquests, and he could no more leave her behind than he could Tensaiga. She was a living symbol of his power, his control over such petty things as _death_.

Over the years, he had grown rather—well, not _fond _of her, but he had gotten used to having her around.

She was always just there,splashing in the river as she caught her lunch, laughing and giggling as she decorated AhUn with flowers, singing in that high pitched, annoyingly _human _voice…

It had long been a thing of disbelief, that he had let a humanbecome his ward.

But then, he had made his decision, and he had made sure that those who would question it had been very sorry, indeed.

He sighed as he neared the mansion. He had left her at his ancestral home with Jaken when he had gone to fight Naraku with Inu Yasha, and it had been eight years since he had seen her.

She had been a child of twelve then; she had waved happily as he had left, and now he found himself wondering if she had changed over the course of time, as he knew humans would.

The light in the upper window flickered in the corner of his eye, and he knew that she had come out to see if it was really him.

He felt a smile start in his eyes as he entered the house.

_Rin_.

-----

A/N: Thanks for reading! There is more to follow.

--Any and all concrit is very welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Conquest

Ship:Sesshomaru/Rin

Timeline: Post Naraku.

Word count: 1,305

Rating: Eventually, M

A/N: Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me—I own absolutely nothing, and I'm making no money off this, so please don't sue me, thanks.

--------

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru had taken three steps into the house when he heard the noise and turned.

A young woman was running toward him, and her eyes, though heavy with sleep, were shining like stars in her face.

'Lord Sesshomaru!' she cried happily. 'I knew it was you!'

He took the moment to stare at her. He had left a child, but he had come back to what was undoubtedly a woman. If it hadn't been for her distinctive scent, and the nearly invisible scar that ran down her left cheek, he would not have believed it was her.

'Rin,' he said, acknowledging her presence as she stopped in front of him.

She beamed at him, and he experienced a moment of disorientation. She still smiled as she had when she had been a child, and he was struck anew by how fleeting was the life of a human.

'Lord Sesshomaru!'

The shrill voice interrupted his thoughts, but he continued to look at his ward, observing the changes that time had wrought. His intense scrutiny brought a flush to her cheeks, and he was aware of a twinge of annoyance at this new development.

He turned his gaze away from her and glared at Jaken, but the little demon was too overjoyed at the reunion to notice.

'Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned!'

Abruptly, his eyes misted, and Sesshomaru watched, mildly amused, as Jaken blinked away his tears.

'Do not leave us again, my Lord,' the toad begged. 'We do not know how we spent these years without you!'

Now he could hear the sounds of doors sliding open and shut elsewhere in the house, clearly, the servants had been roused by the noise.

'We shall talk in the morning,' he said, realising that he was keeping both of them from their beds.

They nodded happily, turning to smile back at him before returning to their rooms.

Shesshomaru watched as Rin walked away from him, her steps slow and measured, where before they had been graceless and childish…

Expelling a breath in sudden irritation, he turned away.

-----------

He had come back.

She had known, somehow, that it was him. She had heard a noise in the night, and she had come out onto the balcony to see a shadowy figure float to the ground.

She had rapped at Jaken's door as she had rushed downstairs, and then _he_ was entering the house, looking as self assured and calm as always, while she felt like she was going to break apart with the excitement of it all.

Rin smiled giddily as she reentered her bedroom.

It had been eight years, but he had not changed. Of course, she had not expected him to, he was Lord Sesshomaru. He would not change unless he wanted to.

She lay down, but the exhilaration running through her body wouldn't let her go back to sleep. She felt like singing, or dancing round and round until she felt dizzy.

He had come back!

She had always known he would, even when her tutors had sighed, and the servants would whisper that he wouldn't return, after all, why would he come hurrying back to a _human_?

But she had trusted him.

'I shall return once Naraku is defeated,' he had said, and she had believed him.

She hugged herself, feeling like her face would split in two from her smile.

It felt like it was only a few minutes later that she looked out of her window and saw that it was dawn. She rose, and made her way to where her lady in waiting lay sleeping.

'Hitomi,' she said softly, tapping at the other woman's door.

Her maid soon stood before her, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. 'Would you like me to draw you a bath, my lady?' she asked, stifling a yawn.

Rin nodded apologetically. 'You can go back to sleep once you're done,' she said kindly.

Soon she was done with her morning ablutions, and standing before her mirror in a red kimono embroidered in white.

As she combed her hair, she wondered which flower she would put in her hair.

The white one, she decided. She remembered that it didn't seem as cloying to his highly developed sense of smell.

She waved Hitomi away, telling her to go back to sleep, which her maid gratefully did. With quick footsteps, she glided down the corridors on her way to the gardens.

She smiled fondly at the flowers as she took a deep breath of their fragrance. She had spent most of her time in this part of the castle when Lord Sesshomaru had first left her here; it had helped her make believe that he was only gone for the day, and that she waited for him with AhUn, amusing herself in a field of flowers.

It was still her favourite part of the castle, and she often went there when she was thinking of him.

She was reaching for the white rose when she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

'Lord Sesshomaru!' she cried in surprise.

-----------

The next moment, she gave a cry of pain.

And then he caught the scent of her blood.

He was by her side in an instant, lifting up her wounded finger so he could examine the injury.

'It's nothing, my Lord,' she was saying in a distressed tone. 'It was just the thorns of the rose…'

'Yes,' he said. 'I see that.'

He did not let go of her hand, finding its shape and texture on his skin an oddity. He had held her only occasionally when she had been younger, and he was not used to what felt like her much larger hand in his own. The skin, too, was different…

What would the skin on her forearm feel like, he wondered idly.

His brow quirked at the strange thought, and he gently dropped her hand. He watched in consternation as she blushed.

He suppressed a snarl of annoyance. She never used to do this before, why had she started now?

The little girl he had saved was gone now, he thought with mingled sorrow and anger. This _woman_ standing here in her place was someone else entirely, someone he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He looked at her closely. She was wearing red and white, the colours of his house. This more than anything seemed to state to the world that she was his, and not even _he_ could change that.

'Why are you here, Rin?'

'I wanted the rose,' she said quietly. 'I wished to put it in my hair.'

He nodded, and she moved to quickly pluck the flower and set it in the hair that flowed over her shoulders.

She had changed, his ward, where before her hair had been the bird's nest of a child living in the wild, now her hair swept to her waist like a dark river.

But then, had he expected any different?

_Yes_, he thought in astonishment. He had.

Before him stood this shy stranger in red, but in his mind she was still a child running to him in a white and brown chequered kimono, prattling on about flowers and the latest adventure she had had with AhUn…

'Lord Sesshomaru?' she said hesitantly.

She had changed, but she was still his ward.

She was still _Rin_.

'Yes?'

'I missed you, my lord,' she said shyly.

He said nothing, but it was then that he decided to accept the fact that somewhere in the course of the past eight years, _his_ Rin had grown up.

Her stomach growled, and his mouth twitched in amusement.

But perhaps the new Rin was not so different from the old one.

'Come,' he said, and she nodded, blushing again.

She followed him as he led the way to the dining hall.

---------

A/N: And there you have my tiny, tiny tribute to 'Escaflowne'.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Many thanks to all those who have been following this story. I very much appreciate all your reviews and comments.

----------

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, hoping to work up some interest in what Jaken was saying.

The little toad was droning on about some matter that Sesshomaru _knew _was important, but it wasn't enough to hold his attention.

It had only been two months since he had returned, and after living in the wild, alone for so long, it was a strange thing to find himself in the midst of a great hall, in the presence of others.

This was how it must have been for Rin when she first arrived here, he thought suddenly. Thrust into a strange new world, with Jaken as reluctant guide.

At this odd flare of kinship, he turned his head to observe her as she sat a few feet away from him, in the formal position demanded by the court.

He remembered her sprawling in the fields when she had been younger, and felt a momentary sense of loss, for what had been, and would never be again.

The demon lord did not let people into his life lightly, but when he did, he usually expected them to stay.

He had allowed a child to follow him, and now that he had returned to a woman, he found that he missed the child.

He quirked an eyebrow when her eyes raised to meet his, and she blushed in surprise before dropping them again.

It was getting annoying, this habit of hers. Surely she had been _looked_ at before!

'—and the Leopards grow stronger daily, my lord, something has to be done about them soon,' Jaken ended, and he turned his attention back to his servant.

He paused a moment. 'You shall have my decision tomorrow. Send the scrolls to my study.'

Jaken nodded and bowed, prompting the other courtiers to bow also. Somehow he found his eyes drawn back to Rin. The sunlight entering through the windows reflected off her glossy, dark hair as she inclined her head.

Standing, he strode regally from the room, and made his way to his study.

He drew the door shut behind him, and took a deep breath. This place had been his father's, and _his_ father's before him. Centuries of the Inu daiyoukai tradition were steeped in these four walls.

The panels running around the room depicted scenes from the past, glorious feats of his ancestors that were immortalised for all eternity. He hoped, one day, to have performed something worthy of having it painted up there, beside the greatest of his forebears.

There was a knock on the door.

'Enter,' he called.

The door slid open, then shut, as Rin entered the room.

'My Lord,' she said hesitantly. 'I have come with the scrolls Master Jaken bade me bring you.'

He nodded, still not moving his eyes from the pictures gracing the panels. 'Bring them here.'

She came to him, and he turned his gaze to her, taking the scrolls from her hand.

He read them quickly, and felt a surge of weariness. _This_ was what Jaken had been droning on about at court: the Leopards and the Mountain Lions. Fighting again, when he was least in the mood for having to intervene and impose peace as their lord.

He looked up from the writing detailing the history behind the decades old vendetta between the two clans. Having made his decision, his gaze fell on Rin.

He remembered her impatient fidgeting as a child. Now, she was standing perfectly still, waiting for him to speak.

Had her mind changed, as well?

'Rin,' he said suddenly. 'You have heard what Jaken spoke of at court. What would _you _do, were you asked to solve the conflict?'

He could see that he had shocked her by asking for her opinion; she blinked once before answering hesitantly.

'I would arrange for an alliance between the heir of the Mountain lions, and the daughter of the Leopards. She is said to be a great beauty, and the alliance would end the violence between the two clans.'

He nodded, pleased. She had matured in thought, it was the same solution that had presented itself to him.

The daughter of the Leopards _was_ rumored to be a great beauty, but she had a brother who was looking for a bride, as well. If he would arrange for a marriage between him and the daughter of the Lions, and an alliance between the Lion daughter and the Leopard heir…peace would be ensured between the two clans for many generations to come.

'Ask Jaken to meet me here,' he said to her by way of dismissal. She nodded, and left, sliding the door shut behind her.

Turning back to the scrolls in his hand, he decided to find out who Rin's tutors had been. He would have to see that they were adequately rewarded for developing her mind so well.

-----------

One week later, the Leopards and the Mountain Lions came to court.

The patriarchs of the clans bowed before Lord Sesshomaru in equal humility and respect, but when they faced each other, Rin could see the resentment and hostility that simmered between them.

'I have called you here to command that you leave this violence behind you,' Lord Sesshomaru said, his amber eyes moving between the two minor youkai seated before him. 'Hundreds of your kindred have been killed in this petty war between your clans, and it is time that it came to a stop.'

He paused then, staring at the two suddenly nervous youkai before him.

'You have both a daughter and a son, each of marriageable age?' he said, turning to the leader of the Leopards.

'Yes, my lord.'

'As do you?'

'Yes, my lord.'

'I suggest that the daughters of each of your houses marry the heirs of the other.'

'Are there any objections?' he asked coldly, surveying the two youkai, who shook their heads simultaneously.

'Then it is settled. Three months hence, we shall celebrate the two weddings on the first full moon day.'

The other men nodded and bowed profusely, thanking Lord Sesshomaru for his wisdom and his compassion. He appeared unconcerned, and merely called for a servant to bring some sake, that he might drink to the success of the new alliances.

Rin watched, feeling her heart swell with pride at the praise heaped on her lord.

As the the three youkai drank their sake, they made desultory conversation amongst themselves. Her attention wandered, and she found herself staring at her lord as he lifted the cup to his lips. She had always admired his easy, unconscious grace, and now she found she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

'And who might this lovely creature be?'

She blinked when she saw Lord Sesshomaru raise his eyes to her, belatedly realising that she was being addressed by the leader of the Leopards.

She stood up and bowed to the minor youkai as he beamed upon her, feeling her face flush in embarrassment at her abstraction.

'This is Rin,' Lord Sesshomaru was saying as she straightened up. 'My ward.'

There was an odd gleam in his eye as he took in her pink tinged cheeks, and Rin wondered what he was thinking.

She had no occasion to dwell further on the subject, as the two youkai began to engage her in the conversation, as well.

It was to be two hours later that she made her way back up to her room, feeling drained, but happy that she had been able to please her lord.

Jaken had asked her to sing for the court, and she had complied, with Hitomi accompanying her on the koto. The two youkai had expressed their admiration for her efforts, and she had seen the glint of pride and satisfaction in her lord's eyes as they had praised her profusely.

She had flushed as he had looked at her, feeling hot all over, wondering for the hundredth time why it was that he caused her body to behave so.

Perhaps Hitomi would know.

She turned to her lady in waiting as she sat on the futon. The female youkai was smiling as she unpinned Rin's hair, slowly uncoiling it from her head to let it hang to its customary length.

'Hitomi,' she said hesitantly. 'Why do I—why does a girl feel hot all over if a man looks at her?'

The maid stopped her ministrations, her hands going still in the girl's hair. Rin's eyes met hers in the mirror, innocence shining in their depths.

Hitomi swallowed hard as she realised that the child simply did not know. Likely as not, one of the minor male youkai in the court had caught her eye some time ago, and now she had come to her, Hitomi, for advice and help.

She would have to tread carefully. It had always been obvious that the Lord Sesshomaru held this girl in some regard, but now that she had seen for herself how protective he was of this frail human child…if he were ever to feel that she had been _corrupting_ his naïve little ward's mind…

Hitomi gulped again, picking her words carefully.

'It means that the girl is slowly becoming a woman,' she said hesitantly. 'It means that she…cares…very deeply, for the man who looks at her.'

'Oh.'

Rin nodded, satisfied. What Hitomi had told her made sense. She did care very deeply for her lord, and now she knew that _that_ was the only reason why she was behaving like this.

She beamed at her maid, who seemed to relax suddenly. The youkai turned and fetched for her the kimono she wore to bed. With a bow, the other woman left the room to retire to her own room.

Rin sighed happily as she shrugged out of her heavily ornate kimono—the one she only wore to court—and stepped into the softer fabric that hugged her skin. She lay down, and was soon fast asleep.

-----------

Rin felt her hands shake as she picked up her ninth cup of sake and drank from it.

The day of the weddings had finally arrived, and Lord Sesshomaru had decided to preside over the ceremony in his capacity as the Lord of the Western Lands, along with a few select nobles of his court. Rin had been delighted when she had been told she would accompany him, it would be the first wedding she had witnessed.

The marriage would not be considered complete until all nine cups had been imbibed, and she was determined to perform her part of the ceremony, though she did not relish the sake.

She would not let Lord Sesshomaru down.

Her eyes drifted to where he sat between the two clans, drinking his cup of sake with a graceful flick of his wrist.

'My lady,' a soft voice admonished at her side. 'You are not used to sake, please sip it slowly.'

Rin turned to meet the concerned eyes of her maid. 'I'm alright, Hitomi,' she said expansively. 'I feel so happy—though the sake does not taste very nice…'

Her maid said nothing, eyeing her warily before turning away to her own cup.

Rin expelled a small sigh as she looked at the two brides. They looked very beautiful, painted a pristine white, with their matching white kimonos a striking contrast to the bridegrooms, tall and handsome in black.

Once the guests had emptied their cups of sake, the heads of the two clans ceremoniously introduced their new daughters and sons to the people gathered at the wedding.

The good natured teasing and shouts of congratulation to the bridegrooms died down when Lord Sesshomaru stood up and made his way to the newlyweds.

'The past is the past,' he said to them gravely. 'Leave behind the foolishness of your clans and embrace your future together.'

He paused.

'I advise each of you to take _very_ good of these young ladies, I would not like to hear of any…maltreatment…' he let his sentence trail off, and the two youkai bridegrooms shivered, nodding emphatically.

Rin stifled a giggle at their fear, and Jaken glared at her. She held her tongue, and turned back to see that the ceremony was officially declared to have been performed and the guests were invited to make merry in honour of the occasion.

Things were very stiff between the two families at first, but after a few more cups of strong sake had been drunk, there was much singing and dancing. She smiled to see so many people enjoying themselves; it seemed that the differences between them weren't so very great, after all. Once again, her lord had made the right decision.

'It will be your turn, soon, Rin,' a voice said behind her, and she turned around slowly to see that the leader of the Leopards had a big smile on his face as he regarded her. 'Soon, your lord will find you a nice young man and you will settle down with him.'

Over the youkai's shoulder, she met Lord Sesshomaru's eyes, he appeared as unperturbed as ever, but she caught a hint of displeasure in his gaze. The sake made her reckless, and she was speaking before she was fully aware of it.

'I do not wish to be married,' she said firmly.

'Not be married!' the youkai echoed in astonishment.

Rin shook her head firmly, opening her mouth to further elaborate when Hitomi arrived. 'My lady,' she said with a nervous glance at the daiyoukai. 'You have had nine cups of sake tonight; it is time for us to retire.'

The other woman's words recalled her back to herself, and she was glad she had not embarrassed herself further. With a self-conscious smile, she bid the gathering goodnight, following her maid to the rooms that had been allocated to her in the house of the Mountain Lions.

---------

'A most charming young girl,' the leader of Leopards sighed as she walked away from them. 'Despite what she says, Lord Sesshomaru, I know of an excellent alliance that would suit her extremely well, if I may be so bold—'

'You may not,' he replied brusquely, strangely discomfited at the thought of his Rin being married off, and leaving his court.

The other youkai nodded, apparently having sensed that he was intruding, and soon drifted off with a deep bow.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist as he wondered at his own contrary nature. He had long known that one day, Rin would grow up and get married to a suitable human boy that he picked out, and she would then leave.

He knew this, but the thought of her actually _leaving_ was still somehow uncomfortable. He was just beginning to become accustomed to the changes in her after his eight year absence, and he was loath to let her go without becoming better acquainted with her first.

He remembered her declaration of a few moments ago, and suppressed his sigh. Rin's maid had spoken the truth; she _had _imbibed more sake than was good for her, the wine making her tongue too loose.

It would not hurt to make sure she was alright, he well knew that her human body would not handle demon sake well, even one so weak as this one, which had been specially prepared for the ceremony.

He silently drifted away from the celebrations. Jaken made to follow him, but he stopped him with a shake of his head. The toad would only slow him down with his stumbling, when Sesshomaru wanted to be quick and discreet.

Soon, he was below the rooms he knew to be hers. The screen door was open; he could hear her maid's voice as he drew near. He heard the female youkai wish her lady a good night, and he knew Rin was alone. He stopped below her balcony, and looked up at her open window.

Rin was standing with her back toward him, entirely oblivious to the fact that he was watching her. She seemed to be unaware that the window was even open. Truly, she had had too much sake.

Even as he watched, she slipped the kimono she was wearing off her shoulders, leaving her body bare in the moonlight. With languid grace, she tipped her head back, moving a hand up her throat and into her hair, which now fell unchecked to her waist. She rolled her shoulders, her hand dropping to run slowly down her body.

With a faint sigh that nonetheless seemed overly loud to the watching daiyoukai, she arched her back and _stretched_.

His mouth went dry as he stared at the apparition she made in the moonlight, her round bottom thrust out toward him as she moaned—a soft, shuddery sound that sent a bolt of lust shooting through him.

She relaxed like a cat, rolling her shoulders again as she picked up another kimono and pulled it on, her movements slow and utterly unbearable to the suddenly aroused demon lord who stood watching her, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight.

She made to turn, and he suddenly realised that he had to leave before she would see him.

In a moment, he had taken flight, deciding not to go back to the wedding, where he was sure his altered mood would be cause for comment and concern.

He had to go somewhere where he could clear these confounding thoughts from his head.

He had come across something that was never meant for his eyes, and it was imperative that he disregard these momentary feelings that he had no use for.

Rin was his ward, nothing more.

----

And things finally start heating up. ;)

Also:

--The koto is a traditional Japanese stringed instrument.

--Weddings _were_ arranged for political gains in Feudal Japan. I got the details of the ceremony from off the internet, apologies if there were any mistakes.

All comments and concrit are very welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Many thanks to everyone's who's been reading and reviewing. You guys are the best. :) 

---------

**Chapter 3**

Rin opened her eyes slowly, slitting them shut against the unwelcome light.

Her mouth was dry, and her head was pounding. She let out a small groan of pain, unable to help herself.

'My lady,' came the distressed voice of Hitomi. 'Do not move too much, it will make the pain worse.'

She tried to nod, but it hurt too much, so she settled for croaking out a 'yes'.

'Am I sick?' she rasped out of a dry throat. 'Why do I feel so awful?'

'It was that sake you had, my lady,' Hitomi said disapprovingly. 'Your first taste was _nine_ cups.'

'But I am here as a part of Lord Sesshomaru's court,' she protested. 'If I did not observe the tradition, it would have been an insult, both to _him_, and to our hosts.'

The older woman's eyes softened, and she laid a cool hand on her brow. 'You'll feel better soon, my lady,' she said softly. 'I shall see if I can find anything that would help.' So saying, she turned and entered her own room, rummaging around in the contents of her cupboard.

It was at this time that Lord Sesshomaru entered.

'My lord!' Rin struggled to sit up, holding a hand to her head as the pounding in her temples increased.

He waved her back, and with a grateful sigh, she collapsed against the pillows again.

'Last night was your first time drinking sake, was it not?'

She nodded dumbly, mortified at the whole situation. She remembered suddenly how loose her tongue had been the night before, and squirmed in shame.

'I trust then, that you have learnt enough to be careful in the future?' he went on.

'Yes, my lord,' she said in a small voice, feeling ashamed that he should see her like this.

'Then we shall speak no more on it.'

His kindness made her feel worse, however, and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Thankfully, he did not notice, because at that moment she was saved by Hitomi's entrance. 'Lord Sesshomaru! I did not know you were here,' she said as she bowed to the daiyoukai.

Lord Sesshomaru acknowledged her with a nod, and turned back to face Rin.

'You shall feel better once you bathe,' he said to her as he turned to leave. 'I shall see you in the gardens one hour hence.'

She nodded her assent as he left the room.

-----------

Sesshomaru stood motionless, watching the beauty of the gardens before him.

The weddings had gone off well, and now it was time for them to make their way back home. The obsequiousness of the Mountain Lions and the Leopards wearied him, and he wished to be where he could find peace of mind.

His thoughts were broken off when he caught Rin's scent, mixed with those of the flowers blooming around them.

'You feel better?' he asked without turning around.

'Yes, my lord,' she said quietly, stopping when she was two steps behind him.

She said no more, and for that he was grateful. The youkai here seemed to exist only to talk, they had filled every moment of the past five days with idle chatter. It was soothing, now, to be one with nature in perfect silence.

He was abruptly struck by just how well she knew him.

His eyes slid to the side. She was looking out at the flowers, a faint smile on her face. She looked especially lovely today in her yellow kimono, there was no trace of the pain she had been feeling only an hour earlier.

Unbidden, there came to him the memory of the body beneath the robes, and he released a soft hiss of annoyance as he felt heat spread over his body, and lust slammed into him.

_Why_ was he having these thoughts about her?

She seemed to have sensed the change in his mood, because she turned to face him, eyes full of questions. She opened her mouth, but whatever she saw in his gaze caused her to falter, and she nervously licked her lips.

His whole body tightened, and he felt a wave of disgust wash over him at his own weakness.

He was unable to turn away, however, especially when confusion filled her dilated eyes, and a flush overtook her features.

Suddenly, he understood why she blushed. But then…did she feel the same way he did?

'Lord Sesshomaru?' she finally said breathlessly.

'We leave in the afternoon,' he said curtly, turning away from her.

The sooner he got back to his home, the sooner he could leave these unsettling feelings behind.

-----------

Rin glanced at Lord Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye.

He was looking at her again.

She felt the flush overtake her body, even though she tried her utmost to control it. Her heart began to pound, and she felt a little breathless.

Why did she feel this way, she wondered in alarm, as her fingers shook slightly on the koto.

With an effort, she kept playing, her lord's study filled with music she made. It had been a few days since they had returned to her lord's house, and everything felt strangely different, somehow.

She had thought it to be the lingering effects of the sake, that day in the gardens, the first time she had felt this way in his presence. But now, she was not so sure.

Hitomi had told her it was because she cared for her lord, but this…this strange new sensation seemed too _uncontrolled_ for the simple adoration she had felt for him all her life.

And he too, seemed to be staring at her more and more. She found that to have his gaze on her made her breath quicken and her palms sweat, filling her with an odd exhilaration.

'That will do.'

She stopped in mid stroke, hands motionless on the strings of the koto as she looked up at him, startled by his request.

He seemed to be waiting for her to leave, however, so she stood up, doing her best to hide her confusion.

With a quick bow, she left, able to take a deep breath only after she left his study.

Her skin still tingled as she made her way back to her own room.

--------

Sesshomaru fairly growled as he watched her leave.

Her fingers sweeping over the strings of the koto had been too much for him, he had been watching her these past few minutes as a predator watched its prey.

To think that he was brought to _this_ condition...

He bared his teeth as a wave of self loathing filled him. He was no stranger to the realities of life, for all that he had never partaken of them. He knew that his attraction to Rin was a purely biological reaction.

Knowing all this, he _should_ have been able to restrain it.

Above all else, he abhorred the loss of control. When he had decided to walk the path of conquest, he had determined to start by first conquering himself. He had long learned that to show emotions too freely was to hand over his weaknesses to his enemies.

It was a matter of personal pride to him that there was not a single one of his impulses that he could not control.

Why was this different?

He was tempted to send her away, but that was tantamount to admitting to an inability to master these feelings, which was unthinkable.

Perhaps if he sought to have her married…it would reinforce his role as her guardian, and get her out from under his roof, all in one stroke.

It would be a brilliant course of action, and one that would have to be taken, sooner or later, and yet…and yet…

He could not now bear the thought of her leaving.

So long had she been _his_ Rin, that now the very thought of a human male touching her body, of making himself intimate with her skin…

His hackles rose as red filled his gaze, and he suppressed his growl with difficulty.

At this involuntary reaction, he blinked, thunderstruck at the idea that had taken root in his mind.

Did he…_care_ about Rin?

He had always sought to be a good guardian to her, to ensure her everything that was in his power to give, never thinking to grant her his affection. But now he realised that over the course of the years that he had known her, she had somehow made herself to be an important part of his life.

Now he found that he was concerned with her wellbeing, with her happiness. She was soothing to his senses, her easy, undemanding companionship was something he looked forward to after a tiring day. He enjoyed engaging her mind with the problems at court, she was more interesting to converse with than Jaken.

He cared for her.

He shook his head, unable to accept it. He could not care about her—she was mortal, her time on this earth was brief. He knew the longevity of his emotions, if he did indeed, _care_ about this girl, she would take a part of his heart with her when she left this world.

Unthinkable, that he would give a human girl so much power over his happiness.

There was only one thing to do.

With a sigh of reluctance, he turned to the open window and took flight.

Sesshomaru found him soon enough, and he watched from the shadows as the two figures embraced.

The man seemed to stiffen as he drew away from the strangely garbed woman, but his fingers were still unhurried and gentle as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He touched her cheek with a smile, telling her he would follow, and she answered with a smile of her own as she slipped away from him to walk back to the human village nearby.

The hanyou looked after her for a while, and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to drop lightly to the ground behind his half brother.

'She will die,' he said.

'Not today she won't!'

Inu Yasha whirled, bringing up Tetsusiaga. The blade clashed against Tensaiga, and Sesshomaru sprang back.

'I am not here to harm your woman, fool.'

This made the hanyou pause, and he looked at his half brother suspiciously.

'Then why _are_ you here?'

A silence followed, while Sesshomaru tried to put his thoughts into order.

'Why are you with this human when you know she will soon die?'

His half brother blinked at him in silence, and he felt that familiar irritation that was always associated with _this_ particular family member.

He had stopped trying to take the Tetsusiga from Inu Yasha once he had realised that their father had left it to the hanyou not because he was stronger, but because he was _weaker_ than Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha had to keep his demon blood under control, and this had been their father's way of ensuring it.

With this understanding of each other, they had spent nearly three years travelling together in their quest to defeat Naraku, but their relationship had still not improved much.

'I love her,' Inu Yasha replied, as if this was the answer to everything.

As if it was enough to face the years of loneliness that would follow this Kagome's death, for the life span of a hanyou was still longer than that of a human.

He said nothing, only quirking an eyebrow. It was enough to make his half brother sigh, and place his sword back in its sheath. His voice was quiet when he spoke.

'I know she will die soon, and then I'll be alone…but I would rather take what time I have with her _now_, than regret it for the rest of my life.'

'And is it enough?' The words were torn from Sesshomaru involuntarily, from his inability to comprehend such a thing.

'Is it enough?' the hanyou repeated the question. 'She loves me. She will be the mother of my children. I think it is enough.'

He nodded, sheathing his own sword as he turned to leave. Inu Yasha did not stop him.

Soon Sesshomaru was back in his own lands, walking through the woods that lay just outside the walls of his mansion.

Now he knew.

He did not just _care _for Rin…he loved her.

To be able to put aside all his prejudices regarding humans, to feel this depth of emotion for another, to be concerned for her happiness…he was in love with her.

He thought about what that would mean—endless wars with the youkai who would think he had succumbed to his father's weakness, leaving his empire open to the taking—and he scoffed mentally. He could handle them.

_She will be the mother of my children._

And what about the children? They would be hanyou.

He went on, stride unfaltering.

He could think of no other to be mother to his children. If that would make his children hanyou, so be it.

He had made his decision. He wished for Rin to be the Lady of the Western Lands, he wished her to be his mate.

After all that had happened, it seemed he was destined to follow the path his father and his half brother had taken before him.

He knew that if he wanted it, she would come to him, her obedience to him would not allow otherwise.

Unacceptable. His honour would not permit it.

When she came to him, she would be warm and willing, and when she was in his arms, it would be because she could not bear to be anywhere else.

This, then, was the prize he sought to conquer now : Rin's heart.

He smiled; a slow predatory smile.

He would enjoy making her learn to love him.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin moved her gaze to the head of the court where Lord Sesshomaru sat in state.

It had been only yesterday that he had sent her away from his study.

Was he angry with her?

She could think of no other reason that would account for him behaving in this strange fashion. It seemed that he could hardly bear to be in her presence.

She thought furiously, but could not think of any transgression that would have earned her his displeasure. He had not appeared to be angry with her at the wedding, when she had had too much sake…but then why was everything so different now?

She was still staring at him when his eyes moved from the nobleman who was currently speaking, to settle on her own.

His gaze suddenly dropped to her mouth, and back to her eyes, and she was caught in those bright golden eyes. She gasped at the strangeness of the look. There was something in his gaze that made it difficult for her to move, to think…even to breathe.

His eyes moved back to the youkai who was still talking, and she felt the breath enter her lungs in a harsh inhale as the _weight_ of his gaze was removed.

Impossibly, she could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile cross her lord's lips.

Her head was still in a whirl when he stood up, signalling that the time he gave to the demands of his court was now at an end.

Five minutes later, Jaken had come to her with his summons.

'Lord Sesshomaru wishes you to come to his study,' the little demon told her.

She followed him, feeling alternately hot and cold.

'Master Jaken,' she said as she paused outside the doors. 'Do you know why I was called here?'

The toad's eyes grew wide. 'Insolent girl! It is not for either of us to question Lord Sesshomaru's motives!'

'Forgive me, Jaken,' she said breathlessly, wringing her hands. 'I do not question my lord—I only—I only—'

Jaken stepped closer to her, his wide eyes filling with concern as he saw her obvious distress.

'It is probably nothing, Rin,' he said awkwardly, his hand hovering over her own, which were shaking. He seemed as if to pat them reassuringly, but he did not.

'Lord Sesshomaru is waiting,' he reminded her after a pause.

She nodded, heart pounding as she tapped on the door.

'Enter,' came the call from within, and she took a deep breath as she slid the door open.

She took a few steps into the room and waited for him to speak.

'You did not finish your song yesterday.'

A wave of relief swept over her, making her feel almost giddy. He was not angry with her!

With a smile, she moved to the koto, and settled herself before it. He stood by the window, staring out into the sky as the music swelled, filling the room. Her fingers fairly flew over the strings as she played, her heart light as a bird at the thought that her lord was not displeased with her.

So caught up was she in the music, watching her own fingers on the strings, that she jumped when he suddenly placed his hand on hers. The strings jarred, the notes ending discordantly as she jumped in surprise.

'My lord?' she said breathlessly. His hand on her own was making her skin tingle.

He said nothing, running his long, graceful fingers over her hands as if fascinated by their shape. His hand drifted under the silk of her kimono, lightly lingering on her forearm.

She could not control the shiver that raced through her frame.

He looked up at that, and she forgot to breathe as his golden gaze held her captive once again. Very slowly, he raised his hand to her face, running a gentle thumb over her cheekbone. Her lips parted as she drew air in a harsh pant, and his gaze fell on her mouth.

Her heart pounded as his hand shifted, and then he was passing his thumb over her lower lip.

'Beautiful,' he said in a soft whisper, his eyes brighter than she had ever seen them.

'My lord…' she whispered, unaware that she was doing so. Her gaze had riveted itself to his mouth, and she saw a smile cross his lips.

'It has taken you a long time, Rin,' he said softly, and she blinked.

'For what, my lord?' she asked unsteadily, and saw his smile widen.

'For you to wonder what it would be like if I were to take your mouth with mine,' he replied.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him in shock, heart pounding as he leaned closer, still with that strange look in his eyes.

'Do you wish to find out?'

And with that he leaned forward, catching her lips with his own.

--

She was hesitant, her lips stiff and dry as he brushed his mouth over hers.

He drew away from her a moment later, looking at the shocked confusion in her eyes, and the flush on her face.

'You are a woman, now, Rin,' he said softly to her. 'Know that I see you as such.'

She nodded dazedly, a look of wonder in her eyes, and he drifted his fingers over her face as he released her.

'Go now.'

She nodded again, and swept out of the room without another word.

She had not protested at his show of affections.

He watched as she left the room, and it was only when he knew she was halfway to her own rooms that he smiled.

---

He had kissed her.

Lord Sesshomaru had kissed her.

Rin sat in front of her mirror in a daze, listening to Hitomi putter about in her own room. She raised a hand to her lips, which still tingled, and traced her fingers over them. No, she didn't feel like her heart would burst when she ran her own hand over her skin.

Why was the sensation of his fingers on her skin so different?

'My lady?'

She started when Hitomi called her name, and looked up to see that her lady in waiting had come up behind her, and was eyeing her suspiciously in the mirror.

'My lady,' she said firmly. 'Tell me the truth. You went somewhere after Lord Sesshomaru spoke to you, didn't you?'

When she didn't reply, Hitomi narrowed her eyes.

'Were you with a man just now?'

Rin blinked, running her tongue over suddenly dry lips. She did not feel like sharing the details of her encounter with Lord Sesshomaru, it was too private, too _sacred_ for that. But the look on her face gave her away, as did the flush climbing up her cheeks at the memory of those moments she had spent in her lord's arms just a little while ago.

Reluctantly, she nodded.

Hitomi's lips thinned, her brow creasing. 'Did he touch you?' she asked.

She said nothing, but she knew that her heightened blush gave her away.

'My lady,' Hitomi clucked in distress, 'you cannot allow this man to take such liberties! Lord Sesshomaru would not approve of it!'

Rin fought hard against the smile that tugged at her mouth at that statement, and succeeded in containing herself only by biting the inside of her cheek.

In other circumstances, she knew Hitomi would have been right. She frowned as she remembered how protective her lord was of her, and she had always seen him only as her adored guardian, but _now_…

'You must tell me who this man is,' Hitomi said firmly, breaking into her thoughts. 'I wish to have a talk with him.'

She shook her head, eyes wide. 'I cannot tell you,' she said to her maid.

'But—my lady—'

'I am sorry, but no.'

Hitomi sighed, and moved to start tying her hair into the style she wore when she went in to dine with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken.

'Please, my lady,' the older woman said, her voice pleading. 'Please be careful. Don't let this man force you to do anything you don't want to do. Such intimacies are only to be shared between those who love each other.'

At that, Rin blinked. Love?

She had always adored Lord Sesshomaru with a simple, wholehearted devotion, but _love_?

_You are a woman, now, Rin…Know that I see you as such…_

'How am I to know if I love him, Hitomi?'

Her maid paused in her movements, and met her eyes in the mirror. 'If you like spending time with him, if you never feel so happy as when you are with him…if you want him to always be content…if you do not mind sharing intimacies with him—you are in love.'

She cocked her head in thought. Did she feel that way about her lord?

_Yes_, came the answer. She smiled a little giddily. Yes, she was in love with Lord Sesshomaru.

'And you know _he_ loves you when he respects you, he shows consideration for your feelings, when he doesn't try to force you to do anything,' Hitomi went on, voice firm.

Happiness bloomed in her at the thought that her lord might possibly love her in the same way, too…

She nodded as her eyes met those of her maid's, touched at the concern the youkai showed for her.

'Thank you, Hitomi,' she said, laying a hand on the other woman's.

The youkai nodded, and silently went back to her work.

---

When Sesshomaru entered the dining room that afternoon, Rin blushed as their eyes met. There was no shock in her expressive eyes now, though, there was only an awed wonderment as she looked at him.

She peeked shyly at him from under her lashes as he sat down, and he hid his triumph as she coloured again.

Clearly, he had achieved his first victory.

The fact was proved a day later, when he called her to his study again, and she stood before him in a red kimono—one that she knew he liked—and his favourite flower in her hair.

He beckoned her to join him at his table, and he could hear her heart pounding as she came to him. He took her chin in his clawed hand, giving her time to pull away, and his heart leapt in triumph as she allowed him to lean down and slowly kiss her.

She was nervous and hesitant at first, but then she softened against him.

After a while, she began to respond, her lips clinging to his as he slowly coaxed her mouth open, letting the tip of his tongue play against hers.

He kissed her leisurely, taking his time in learning the shape and contours of her delightful, hot, wet mouth, and when he drew away from her long minutes later, they were both breathing hard.

He met her eyes then, and saw that hers were nearly black. He felt a jolt of lust hit him when he saw that her lips were already swollen. From _his_ kisses.

He moved toward her again, heart pounding at the way she tipped her head up eagerly, to meet his mouth with her own open one. They nipped at each other's mouths, their breaths intermingling. He moved down to her neck; and she shuddered as he licked at the pulse point jumping under her skin.

He drew away from her to look at her. She looked dazed, her eyes dilated as she stared back at him. She raised a hand to her lips, her breathing loud in the quiet room.

'Leave me now. I would draw up this treaty tonight, and you distract me,' he said softly to her, and she nodded slowly, eyes still hazy.

She stood up slowly, and he could see that her legs were unsteady as she turned to leave.

'Will you still come down to dine with me?'

Her eyes were hopeful as she looked up at him, and he found he couldn't deny her, despite the responsibilities pressing down on him.

He nodded, and she glowed as she smiled at him.

He couldn't just let her go. He could still hear her heart pounding and her shallow breaths rasping through her lungs, could still taste her lips on his own…

'Rin,' he called.

She turned at the door, and crossed the room to stand in front of him. He looked into her flushed face, and felt a sense of satisfaction that _he_ had put that look in her eyes.

Leaning forward, he kissed her again, gently. Breaking away, he ran his thumb over her lower lip, careful not to let his claws hurt her.

'Remember that,' he said to her, and she nodded, her pulse jumping under his fingers as she turned to leave with a brilliant smile.

---

Sesshomaru moved his hand up into the silken fall of her hair as he angled his open mouth over hers.

This day, like the others, had started out in court, where he listened to his advisors and vassals bringing their seemingly endless problems to him. He had endured it somehow, thinking of the coming afternoon with anticipation, and then he was in his study, and Rin was in his arms, their mouths fused as he sought to teach her the pleasures of physical intimacy.

He had never enjoyed these particular pleasures before, though he had long known about them—his education had been _complete_, after all—for the simple reason that he had never seen it fit to lose control for a mindless dalliance of a few moments, as seemed to be favoured by most youkai.

But now, he was making up for lost time, and the beautiful girl sighing in his arms was proving that it had been well worth relinquishing his control to her.

Sesshomaru took her hands in his own, and moved them up until they rested on his shoulders. She looked up at him shyly, seeming to find it strange to be touching him.

He reassured her with another kiss, and she moaned against his lips, the sound igniting his insides. Her tongue moved against his, shyly tracing his fangs, and he groaned.

His open mouth dropped to her neck and she moved restlessly against him, hands tightening on his shoulders. Would it feel the same when she moved over his bare skin, he wondered dazedly. He growled low in his throat at the thought.

He licked a path up her neck, and she trembled, a gasp on her lips. He felt like he couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to taste every inch of her, to put his mouth all over her luscious body…

His lips moved to her ear lobe, and he nipped at the delicate flesh, delighting in the shudder she could not suppress.

'Rin,' he whispered hotly into her ear.

She arched her neck, and he shivered when he felt her small hands hands clench in his pelt. With a sigh, she leaned back against his arm encircling her waist, almost as if she was boneless. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she gazed up at him, and she panted as she sought to force air into her lungs.

'I love you,' she said dazedly, and his heart leapt, though he kept his gaze neutral.

'We have always loved each other,' he replied non commitally, knowing how much of himself he had just revealed, but prepared to risk it in order to know her mind.

'Not like this,' she shook her head, drawing heaving breaths as she licked at her dry lips. Pulling his head down, she met his mouth with her own. 'I love you like _this_, my lord…'

At those words, he kissed her fiercely, his joy overwhelming his usual reserve. She responded enthusiastically, and soon they were lost in each other again. He broke away from her a moment later to look down into her eyes.

Slowly, he laid her down against the mats, and she stared up at him silently as he hovered over her body, her eyes huge in the soft light of the early evening.

He propped himself on one elbow as he reclined over her body. His hand moved to her kimono, and he traced the silk with his fingers as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

'Take this off for me.'

Her eyes widened, and she hesitated for a long moment before she raised shaking fingers to her robes. In a few moments, she was bare to the waist.

She lay displayed to him, her hair swirled around her wildly, her eyes hooded, her lips swollen and beautiful, the curves of her breasts rising generously to precise, upraised peaks. She ran her tongue over her lips and his body clenched at the unconscious invitation in the gesture.

He said nothing, did nothing, waiting until she would feel comfortable with the situation. He could see it in her eyes, she wished desperately to cover herself from his gaze, her hands clenching and unclenching as her body's responses fought with her shyness. She licked her lips again, and his eyes followed the path of her tongue helplessly. After what felt like aeons, he felt her relax against the mats.

He felt a smile touch his mouth. He had her permission.

Very, very gently, he laid his hand on her collar bone, moving his fingertips over her hot skin. She was so delicate, he mused, as he acquainted himself with her skin in long, slow strokes. He let his hand drift until his fingertips ghosted over the tops of her breasts, and she moved restlessly beneath him.

Ah, she liked that.

He'd wondered what she'd feel like under his hands, and now he knew. She was like a living flame, and all of a sudden, the image of her burning beneath him, on fire for him, rose up in his mind, and he felt his stomach clench in response.

Very slowly, he let his fingers find one burgeoning nipple and ran his thumb over it, savoring her gasping shudder. His hand settled over the delicate mound, testing the weight of it in his palm. She stirred again, and his hand moved to show similar attention to her other breast.

Her eyes had become dark and inviting, and her breath was coming in sharp gasps now, making those beautiful breasts heave up and down.

His hand drifted to her hip as he leaned down, and gently kissed the tip of her breast. She moaned now, and encouraged by the sound, he took the point into his mouth, laving it with the tip of his tongue.

'Ooooh,' she gasped, her hands coming up to convulsively clutch at his head as she writhed under his tongue.

He smiled against her breast, and continued to pleasure her with his mouth.

It was a long time before he ceased his exploration of her body, and even longer before she made her way back to her own rooms.

-----

Rin paced in her room as she felt impatience war with concern within her.

Lord Sesshomaru had gone to check on the strength of his borders immediately after he had left court that morning, glancing her way only once, with a look of something like regret in his eyes before he had left.

That had been five hours ago. Now it was seven in the evening, and he had still not returned.

She had had a listless lunch with Jaken, disappointed that _he_ hadn't been there with her, staring at her across the table with heavy, dark eyes that followed her every move…

She paused in her circuit of the room, wondering what was keeping him. It had only been three weeks since their relationship had changed, but already she had gotten used to feeling her lord's arms around her, to feeling his lips on her own…

Her body tingled, and she nearly let loose with a cry of frustration. Nowadays, when she thought of her lord, fire would pool in her lower belly, and her skin would feel like it was too tight for her own body.

More and more, she felt she could not go a single day without kissing him, without running her hands shyly through his hair, without clutching at his shoulders as he tangled his tongue with hers…

She felt herself colour as she remembered the events of two days before. He had asked her to take off her robes, and she had found she could not refuse the dark pleading in his voice. Hitomi had warned her not to be forced into anything, but it had only taken her a moment to realise that she wanted to be seen by him, very, _very_ much.

But now, being looked at what not enough. Now she wanted to _see_.

She wanted to run her fingers over his flesh, she wanted her fingertips to know the bare skin of the shoulders she clutched at in her pleasure…

Rin raised a hand to the heat she felt in her cheeks, flustered by her thoughts.

At that moment, Hitomi entered the room.

She looked at Rin's pinkened cheeks with disapproval, and she frowned at the words that left her lady's mouth.

'Has Lord Sesshomaru returned yet?'

The youkai shook her head no, letting out a sigh of disappointment at her lady's hasty exit.

Evidently the child was off to meet that _man_ she had been seeing lately. It must be the only reason she was so concerned about when Lord Sesshomaru would return. She probably didn't want the lord to tear the poor youkai into pieces if he were to find them together.

Lord Sesshomaru _was_ known to have a fearful temper.

Hitomi sighed, and moved to put aside the things scattered about her lady's room. She had tried to find out who this man was, but Rin was being extraordinarily discreet. She hoped the affair would have a happy ending. She would hate to see Rin get hurt, the child was a joy to serve.

------

Rin found him an hour later, walking in through the gates.

It was strange to see him in armor again, he had not worn it once since he had returned.

He stopped when he saw her, and blinked slowly. He said nothing, and for a moment, she was worried that he was angered by her presumption in daring to come looking for him—as if he was but an errant pup.

'My lord—'

He cut her off, his voice soft when he spoke. 'I had not realised how late it was.'

She shook her head, unable to speak. He was apologising to her?

He came closer, catching her by the wrists. 'Were you waiting long for me?'

Rin bit her lip, and nodded slowly. 'I couldn't go another moment without seeing you,' she confessed softly.

His eyes glittered at that, and he pulled on her arm, leading her away from the house and its inhabitants.

She followed him into the nearby gardens, and when he sank to the ground, she tumbled into his lap. He settled his back against a tree trunk, and she leaned against his arm as she sat more comfortably in his embrace.

'Rin,' he said huskily.

His eyes were dark with longing, and she controlled a small shiver. Excitement climbed in her at the sound of her name on his lips.

She curled her arms over his shoulders, her hands resting at the nape of his neck. He moved forward, mouth meeting hers in a long kiss. He kissed her softly, withdrawing every now and then to give her a series of successively deeper kisses before he slowly opened his mouth and swept his tongue inside. She let out a muffled moan, and she felt him smile into their kiss.

He drew his fingers in slow circles over her hip, before slowly moving his hand lower, until it cupped the ripe curves of her bottom. She broke away with a gasp.

'Ai,' she moaned, feeling her blood almost _sizzle_ at the touch of his hands on her flesh.

Her head lolled back on her neck, she felt like she couldn't keep it upright. He leaned forward and laved her fluttering pulse point with his velvety tongue.

His hand left her bottom with a last sweet caress, and moved to her shoulders. He traced over the edges of her kimono, and she broke away from his lips to tug feverishly at her robes. Soon she was naked to the waist, the cool night air caressing her burning skin.

His eyes glittered as his hand swept over her form in heated strokes.

'Rin,' he said huskily, 'stand up for me.'

She obeyed, her knees shaky as he looked at her. He reached up, loosening the ties of her _obi_, and drew her down again with his hand on her wrist.

She went down to him, but this time he arranged her legs so that they were on either side of him. She gasped at the heat coming off him, feeling her nipples tighten in response. She couldn't take it any more. She had to ask.

'My lord,' she said hesitantly, raising her eyes to his, 'I—I wish to touch your skin.'

Impossibly, his eyes seemed to grow hotter at her words, and then he smiled, a slow, predatory smile. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt her heart pound faster.

'As you wish,' he said softly, letting his arms fall back to his side.

Her fingers shook as she gently moved his pelt aside, the soft fur slipping through her fingers. Her hands moved to his armor, fumbling with the ties, and soon she was untying his _haori_. He said nothing, lying back against the tree trunk, watching her go about her task with hooded eyes.

With a sigh of accomplishment, she pushed the fine silk off his shoulders, her hands immediately going to the flesh she found underneath. His skin was hot under her fingertips, and she smiled as she ran her hands over his chest, loving the feel of the rippling muscles under her palms.

Her fingers trailed down his arms to his hands, which were now clenched against the bark of the tree behind him. She traced the magenta stripes around his wrists in fascination, and the question was out before she could think about it.

'Do you have these elsewhere on your body?'

He smiled again, opening his eyes, which had fallen shut during her explorations.  
'One day soon, you shall undoubtedly find out,' he said huskily.

She smiled back at him, and let her hands feather up his skin and onto his shoulders. She moved to his face, and traced gentle fingertips over the crescent moon on his forehead, before moving down to the stripes on his cheeks. Her fingers drifted to the pointed ears that had so fascinated her as a child, and she saw him slam his eyes shut at the first touch.

Struck by his reaction, she leaned forward to take the lobe of his ear between her teeth. She had enjoyed it when he had done the same to her, perhaps he would like it, too…

He rumbled low in his chest when she swept her tongue over the point, and she smiled against his flesh as she moved away from him. His pelt had wrapped itself around her waist, and the sensation of the fur moving against her hot skin was delightful.

His hair was falling over his chest now, and she moved it aside carefully, drawing the silken strands through her fingers reverently. She followed one lock of hair to its end, and found the flat, hard disc of his nipple. On an instinct, she lightly raked it with her nails, and let out a gasp when he moved convulsively against her.

'Again,' she said breathlessly, running her nails over him once more.

His eyes sparked as he moved again, this time more deliberately, and she felt something hard brush against the heat between her legs. She gasped again, and this time she moved too, hips jerking instinctively.

He groaned at the contact, head falling back against the tree, eyes slipping shut. He seemed to like that. She did it again, and this time a spark zipped through her body as well, making her cry out.

And then he was grinding against her in long, slow strokes, and her breath was coming faster and faster…

She blinked when he suddenly stopped, his head cocked as if listening to something far off.

The next moment he was pulling her kimono closed, and then he gently pushed her off his body, adjusting his own robes to cover himself.

She hurriedly pulled herself together, her hands shaking, her breath still coming in gasps. Suddenly, she remembered his armor, and whirled to help him fasten it again.

'This is not over,' he said to her in a low voice as her fingers collided with his on the straps. She shivered at the promise in his voice, and nodded.

Now she could hear it too, the sound of footsteps coming toward them. She sprang up, and stood a safe distance away from her lord as Jaken burst into the garden.

'There you are, Rin!' he cried. 'I have been looking for you everywhere! Your maid has been frantic! No one could find you in the house, you went off without a word—'

He broke off his stream of invective when he caught sight of the other person in the garden. 'L-Lord Sesshomaru!' he stammered as he took a step back. 'I did not see you!'

Her lord raised an eyebrow as he glared at the toad. 'Is there a problem?'

Rin hid a smile. She, too, was not feeling very kindly disposed to Jaken at the moment, not after he had just interrupted them.

'No, my lord!' Jaken quickly reassured him. 'We were all wondering where _she_ was.' The toad turned his head toward her, little eyes bulging. 'Stupid girl, making us all worry about you—'

'Jaken.'

The youkai stopped, turning to face his lord.

'Do not speak to her that way.'

His tone was mild, but then he did not need to raise his voice for an order to be carried out. She felt happiness bloom in her as he defended her. It was all she could do not to smile giddily.

He stood up gracefully, and her eyes followed his movements almost helplessly.

'Come,' he said, turning to her. She nodded, following him as he led her back to the mansion.

------

It was only with great difficulty that Sesshomaru was able to restrain himself from inflicting violence on his servant.

His eyes turned to the side, where Jaken was walking beside him. Evidently, the toad had realised that his master was not in the best of moods; he was keeping quiet, an unusual thing for him.

Curse the fool for disturbing them. Another moment, and undoubtedly, she would have—

His hands clenched at the thought of someone else coming across Rin as she had been at that moment, her head thrown back, mouth open on a gasp as she writhed against him…

No. _No one_ but him would ever see her that way, lost to the pleasure he could awaken in her.

They reached the house in time for the evening meal. Sesshomaru was not hungry, but he went into dinner despite it, knowing that it pleased Rin to share her time with him.

That evening, he could not keep his eyes off her form, and often, she would look up to meet his eyes. At those times, she would colour, her eyes widening, and he _knew_ that she was reliving those moments she had spent in his arms in the garden.

And when his desire threatened to flare out of control, he promised himself: tomorrow. She would be his tomorrow.

Accordingly, he started to make arrangements early the next day, once his obligations to his court had come to an end.

'Jaken,' he said to the toad as he looked out of the window in his study, 'I do not wish to be disturbed today.'

Turning, he met the eyes of the other youkai. 'For anything.'

The toad nodded anxiously, and he turned back to the window, pleased. 'I have made arrangements in the kitchens. See to it that they are carried out.'

'You may leave, Jaken. Send Rin in to see me.'

She came to him a few minutes later, smiling and pink cheeked.

'Yes, my lord?'

'We are going out today, Rin,' he said, looking down at her happy face. 'We shall only return in the evening.'

Her eyes widened in surprise, and he went on, 'I wish to leave in one hour. Make any arrangements you may need.'

She nodded, and with a last smile at him, went out of the room.

They left the house a little while later, and he led her to the woods that lay in the lands surrounding his house. In his hand he carried a basket.

He knew Rin was curious as to their destination, as well as the basket and its contents, but she did not bother him with questions. They did not speak much, and the peace he often felt in her presence washed over him in waves.

She gasped when they crossed the hill that covered their destination from plain sight: it was a field of flowers that would have sent her younger self into raptures of ecstacy, but which now served to make her eyes shine in delight as she looked at him.

He nodded at her, and with a brilliant smile at him, she slipped off her sandals, running barefoot down the hill and into the flowers.

He had pulled out the contents of the basket by the time she had returned, arms full of flowers of various kinds. She stopped, and stared at the food spread over the grass in amazement. Gracefully, she slid to the ground, her back to the tree he leaned against, her lap full of the flowers.

His hand reached for a bloom, and he placed it behind her ear, fingers lingering on the delicate shell of her ear. She shivered under his touch, and he leaned forward to kiss her gently.

'Eat,' he said to her as he drew away. She nodded, and he watched with hooded eyes as she ate, her sensual enjoyment of the food increasing his hunger for her.

Soon, she had finished with her meal, and her fingers went back to the flowers she had plucked, weaving them into an elaborate crown, much like she used to make when she had been younger.

When she was finished, she set it on her head with a grin. 'How do I look, my lord?' she asked teasingly.

'Beautiful,' he replied, and she blushed at the lust that had laced his tone.

She was smiling as he tugged her into his arms and met her mouth with his. The kiss was gentle at first, but then she opened her mouth against his, and brushed the sharp points of his fangs, her tongue a slow, langrous sweep against his own. He shuddered into her touch, and she tangled her fingers in the fall of his hair.

She had grown bolder, his Rin.

His blood heated at the thought, and he pulled away from her to lick at the salty skin of her neck. 'Rin,' he murmured into her hot skin, 'I cannot wait any longer. Will you stay with this Sesshomaru tonight?'

She stiffened above him, and he drew away from her to look into her fearful eyes. It caused his heart to plummet, and he wondered if he had misjudged her eagerness to be one with him.

Slowly, she nodded, trepidation evident in her movements. After a few moments, while he stroked her hair comfortingly, she spoke.

'My lord,' she said hesitantly, not meeting his eyes, 'I do not fully know of what you speak, but…I do not wish to disappoint you.'

Relief washed over him. 'You will not,' he assured her. She did not appear to be convinced, however, and it was only after another long, slow kiss, that she seemed any happier.

They spent a few more hours in the gardens, surrounded by the scent of the flowers, while she spoke about how she had spent the years before he had returned to his home.

When dusk fell, he climbed to his feet, and she did the same. He left the basket where it was; a servant would find it and bring it back home later.

He took her hand in his as they walked home, and her answering smile was shy as she twined her fingers with his, giving them a little squeeze, and he was pleased by the success of his impulsive gesture.

They did not speak as they walked, each of them content to let the silence envelop them. She sighed happily when his thumb moved over her fingers in a caress, and he felt a gentle smile grace his own features.

It was night by the time they had reached his house, and she frowned at him as he pulled her to a side entrance. She had made to enter through the main hall, but he did not want anyone else to witness these private moments. This night belonged to _them_.

She followed him hesitantly as he led her to his rooms, her steps slow and unsure. For his part, he did his best not to rush her, hoping against hope that she would not change her mind.

Soon, they were safely inside his rooms, the doors shut tight against the world outside. Her eyes were huge as she looked at him, and her breath was shallow. He knew she was nervous, and tried to reassure her the best way he knew how.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

She sighed as his hand moved up to rest on her breast, and when he brushed her nipple with his thumb, she gasped into his mouth.

----

She was melting.

There was no other word for it. His fingers, so hot and so hard on her, were turning her to liquid. She wondered that they hadn't gone up in flames together, she felt almost incandescent with the pleasure of his touch.

She moved restlessly in his arms, and he groaned low in his throat.

'Rin,' he ground out against her ear, causing goosebumps to break out over her skin.

Her head spun at the tone of his voice.

He sounded like he was dying for want of her.

She smiled as she felt a surge of raw feminine power go through her. That she could make _him_ feel that way…

'My lord,' she said softly, nipping at his mouth, running her hands over the stripes on his cheeks. Her hands moved down his strong neck to feather over his chest, she could feel his heart beating, hard and fast. It matched the blood pounding in her veins with abandon, and her fingers curled in a caress.

He responded by touching his tongue to the pulse tripping in her neck, and she moaned softly. She tugged at his _haori_, impatient to feel his skin under her fingers again. Slowly, he pulled it open, and she sighed with pleasure as her eager hands found his skin.

She licked her suddenly dry lips, and saw his amber eyes glitter. And then he was on her again, leaving no room for thought as his mouth met hers again and again and again…

He drew her closer to him, pulling her body flush with his with an arm around her waist. She bucked involuntarily at the feel of the hardness pressing against her, and he fairly growled. He pulled away from her, and looked her in the eye.

'Take off your kimono,' he said huskily, and she obeyed, her earlier fears about disappointing him forgotten.

Slowly, trying to control her pounding heart, she untied her _obi_ and peeled the silk away from her body, enjoying the subtle change in his breathing, and they way his eyes grew darker, until they seemed nearly black in the candlelight.

----

She was beautiful.

He feasted his eyes on the loveliness that was her body, and once again, was grateful that this bewitching creature had chosen to give her love to him.

She blushed, and he could see it start all over her body, moving up to settle in her cheeks.

With a smile, he bent to kiss the crook of her neck, moving down over the soft, delicately scented skin of her breasts, enjoying the way she writhed against him.

Tenderly, he smoothed his hand over her, taking pleasure in the sensual feel of her hot skin under his fingertips.

His hand moved to her thighs, and he moved his fingers between them, tracing her moist curls. Her mouth fell open on a gasp when he slid one finger inside her, careful of his claws. The sound of her gasping moan added to his low growl when he saw how wet she was for him. He was spiralling out of control, all he could see was her, all he could smell was her musky scent all around him, surrounding him…

'Oh-oh-oh,' she moaned, and his fingers jerked at the sound.

He felt a thrill go through him when she tangled her fingers in his pelt, and he leaned down again, kissing her neck as he slowly moved his fingers. Soon she was moaning and sighing, and kissing every part of him she could reach as her arms clutched at him. He pressed his thumb against her, and she bit down hard on his ear lobe, but he didn't care, the sight of her writhing in his arms was well worth the slight discomfort.

'My lord,' her voice was strangled when she spoke, 'I do not think I can—'

She broke off as her knees sagged, and he caught her quickly before she could fall.

She blushed as he set her down on the futon, laying down with her. 'Do not fear,' he said gently as her eyes skipped away from his. 'I am well pleased with you.'

'And I with you,' she replied shyly, and his heart swelled at her praise.

He looked into her eyes, and after an endless moment, she nodded.

------

She had not really known what he was asking of her when he looked into her eyes, she had only known that he was seeking her permission.

Her heart was pounding with hesitation and fear and anticipation all at once, and it was with difficulty that she had nodded, trusting him not to hurt her.

With a grunt, he frantically worked to divest himself of the rest of his clothes. And then he was on her again, the hard angles and planes of his body pressing into her as he kissed her. He broke away from her and tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her head back as he laved her neck with open mouthed kisses.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her a little so he could slide into her. She stiffened in shock and pain as she felt him fill her, and he stilled, face hidden in her hair.

'My lord?' she said, voice quivery.

'The pain will pass,' he said softly. 'It could not be helped.' He paused, and took a deep breath. 'Hold still for a moment,' he went on, voice husky.

But she could not, the feeling of being _stretched_ made her want to move and ease the tension building in her body.

Obeying her instincts, she gave an experimental roll of her hips, feeling her mucles contract and give her momentary relief.

He groaned and raised his head, face twisted in pleasure. She felt his breath leave him on a shaky exhalation, and with wonder, she realised that he was fighting for control.

Suddenly, she remembered that he had liked it when she had moved against him yesterday…

Biting her lip in determination, she deliberately rolled her hips again. This time, a flame licked through her body, making her moan and shiver under him. The muscles in his shoulders bunched under her fingers as his upper body reared away from her, sweat dripping from his forehead.

'Hold _still_,' he admonished her, voice tortured.

'I cannot,' she said helplessly, and then she leaned up to run her tongue over the pulse hammering in his neck.

Her small teeth moved down to bite into his shoulder, and she felt him shudder under her tongue. He moved in her, almost involuntarily, and it was her turn to gasp as she fell back against the pillows.

With that, he started to move, his mouth still on her neck, biting into her flesh and then laving her with his hot, hot tongue as he _surged_ into her with sharp thrusts that sent her senses reeling.

It was too much, and her back arched as she moaned helplessly. Her hands flew up to cup his face, caressing the stripes on his cheeks, thumb moving over his mouth. His lips parted on an exhale, and he drew the digit into his warm mouth. She felt his tongue move over her skin, and couldn't stop the twitch of her hips. Her eyes had nearly rolled back into her head by this time, but he managed to lock gazes with her somehow, and his eyes were on fire.

'My name,' he rasped out as he thrust into her, making her moan. 'Say it.'

'My lord,' she gasped, blinking away the sweat that had run into her eyes.

He shook his head, sending silver hair whispering over her skin. 'My _name_. Say my name.'

'Se…ssho…maru…' she moaned, her gasps of pleasure breaking it into three different syllables.

His eyes bled crimson for a moment as his hips slammed into her, making her back arch off the bed, mouth open on a silent scream at the sensation.

And then she was falling, and he was following her, his gasp of pleasure muffled in her neck.

----

When he blinked his eyes open a few moments later, they were entrenched in a sweaty tangle of arms and legs. They were both panting, and he shivered as he felt her hot breath against his neck.

He could wait no longer.

'Rin,' he said softly, raising his head to look into her eyes, 'I wish for you to become the Lady of the Western Lands.'

She gasped, eyes wide, and said nothing. He waited patiently, knowing that it would take some time for her to accept it.

'This Sesshomaru wishes to call you his lady.' He paused, and went on, making the words a promise.

'I want you to be my mate, and the mother of my heirs.'

Her eyes filled with tears, and his heart stopped.

'I—I wish the same,' she cried, raising a hand to dab at her eyes, and he could not suppress his sigh of relief.

She smiled giddily as she drew his head down for a kiss, and he went happily. He drew away from her long moments later, pleased at the dreamy look in her eyes.

Kissing her forehead, he carefully withdrew from her. He raised himself on his elbows, taking care not to jostle her, and blew out the candle. Wrapping his arms around her possessively, he settled himself against her again, and she sighed contentedly.

He felt a satisfied smile touch his face he drifted off to sleep.

---------

A/N: And the story_ finally _earns its 'M' rating. ;)

-Again, all comments and concrit is very welcome. Tell me how the smut was, I'd like to know.

-Thanks to all the readers. :)


	6. Chapter 6

---------------------

**Epilogue**

'It will not be long now, my lord.'

He said nothing, continuing to stare out into the sky. He could still hear Rin's little gasps of pain, and it was all he could do to hold his fear in check.

Hanyou pregnancies were not easy when the mother was human, he had seen that with Izayoi. The woman had been confined to bed for the better part of a month after Inu Yasha had been born.

The midwife had not been very reassuring, telling him with a grave face that carrying a hanyou to term often took its toll on the mother's strength, and that some women had succumbed to death before they had even had a chance to hold their child.

That would not happen to his Rin, he vowed to himself.

They had come together only lately, he _would not_ let anything happen to her that might steal her from his side.

As he had thought, his choice of bride had not endeared him to the other youkai.

His own court had been stunned at his decision, with many of the courtiers seeking to dissuade him from following in his father's footsteps.

It was only after he had nearly lost his temper and drawn his sword on the lot of them that they had realised that his mind had been made up.

But the other youkai were not so easily cowed, his allies and neighbours had come from far and wide to 'counsel' him.

_Have your fun with her—you do not need to marry the little bi— _

His eyes reddened at the memory of the daiyoukai who had said those words to him. He smiled in grim satisfaction. Soon, the youkai had become only a memory to everyone else, as well.

There had followed nearly a year of constant fighting, with one youkai after another seeking to take advantage of what they presumed to be his 'weakness'.

Rin had often been in tears those days, telling him again and again that she was not worth all this fighting, and what was she to do if he were to get himself killed because of _her_?

He had not been able to answer her, telling her only that his honour would not allow him to claim her as his bride until all opposition had been rendered void.

Eventually, those of his enemies that were still surviving had agreed to a wary truce, realising that he was still as strong as he ever was.

And so it was that he had bound himself to his Rin, in the _shinto_ shrine where his family had been married for generations.

He could not clearly remember all that had happened that day, he remembered only moments in time: Rin's hand, trembling in his own as she gazed up at him with wet eyes that nevertheless shone like stars in her face… Jaken's incredulity that inspite of it all, he was still bent on actually marrying _Rin_ … the tears shed by her lady in waiting as he kissed his bride… his lady's giggles as he had looked disapprovingly at her cup of sake…

The night that had followed had been dreamlike in its perfection.

Two months later, she had told him she was with child. His child.

The celebrations that had followed had lasted well until the month had drawn to an end,with the court being equally divided into those who were overjoyed at the thought of little feet running around the mansion again, and those who were overcome with horror at the thought of the heir to the Lord of the West being a _hanyou_.

In the midst of letting Jaken threaten these youkai of the court, he had received word that his hanyou half brother was expecting his first child, as well.

Curious, he went to see the miko his brother had bound himself to, and saw that the child would not be long in coming. Inu Yasha huffed at his arrival, but the girl smiled hesitantly at him, and he found himself nodding in return.

He stayed until the child was born, a boy who showed his demon blood in his amber eyes and his silver hair.

As he had presented the gift deemed customary at such occasions to the girl Kagome, she had thanked him, but her eyes had been sad. He had been shocked when she had caught his wrist, and pleaded with him, 'Please, talk to Inu Yasha…' Her voice had become teary as she'd said, 'I—I think he's disappointed in his child.'

His first instinct had been to refuse, but somehow, he had not the strength to deny her, not when he had been faced with the sight of her tear filled eyes—so like his Rin's that the two girls could have been sisters.

And so he had followed his half brother's scent into the woods, until he had come across the hanyou brooding in the boughs of a tree.

With a sigh, he leapt up onto the branch.

'Inu Yasha,' he said. 'Your woman is worried about you.'

The hanyou glared at him, but Sesshomaru could see that his heart was not in it.

Controlling the urge to roll his eyes, he spoke. 'Be quick, Inu Yasha. My lady waits for me.'

'Then you should go home to her,' came the surly reply.

He said nothing, keeping a tight rein on his temper. Eventually, the hanyou sighed, and his ears drooped.

'He's so…_tiny_,' he said finally. 'I cannot always be there for him, and he seems more human than hanyou. How can he defend himself if he has my _eyes_ but not my strength?'

Sesshomaru blinked. He had always known that his brother was not what one could call intelligent, but this level of idiocy was truly unbelievable. With another sigh, he hoped that his nephew had not inherited his father's intellect—_that_ would be a genuine tragedy.

'You can teach him to defend himself,' he said slowly. 'If he has good weapons, and good technique, there are not many demons he cannot face.'

Inu Yasha's eyes filled with hope. 'You really think so?'

He did not reply, standing up to look down at the hanyou. 'Go home to your woman, Inu Yasha. My patience with you has run out. Tell her to consider her favour at an end.'

So saying, he had taken flight.

He wondered if it had been his trifling kindness to her that had resulted in his half brother's mate arriving at the mansion two months later--with Inu Yasha in tow, the latter looking like he would rather be _anywhere_ else in the world.

The woman Kagome had been a great help to Rin, he could not deny that. He had seen how tired his lady had become these past few months, and the arrival of someone who had been through the same thing, moreover, one who was considered a _friend_, had been a relief.

Rin had smiled at him that night at dinner, and he had seen how proud and touched she had been by his gesture in allowing his half brother and his woman to stay at their house until the birth.

Her scream broke through his thoughts, and he was on his feet and by her door before he had thought about it, the sound of her pain setting off an instinctive reaction in him. He was stopped at the door by a hand on his arm, and he turned back to see Inu Yasha looking at him.

'Rin asked me not to let you in,' the hanyou said, voice gruff. He paused, and shook his head. 'Trust me, you don't want to go in there,' he said ruefully.

Sesshomaru nodded, deciding to honour the wishes of his lady. He took a shaky breath when her scream rent the air again, and this time, it was joined by the sounds of a baby wailing in displeasure.

'Heh,' the hanyou at his side huffed a laugh, 'it sure sounds like your child has your sunny disposition.'

He did not reply, his heart and mind concentrating on the door before him, willing it to open.

Fifteen minutes later, it slid open, and Kagome stepped out, followed by the midwife. They both looked sweaty and tired, but the human smiled at him as he started forward.

'You can see her now,' she said, taking Inu Yasha's outstretched hand in her own. 'But Sesshomaru, there's something you have to know—'

He did not wait to hear her, he slid the door open and stepped inside.

The room was lit only by a few candles, and he saw that Rin and his child were its only occupants. Her smile was weary as she greeted him, but he saw that she looked unhurt.

He crossed the room, and knelt by her side, taking her hand in his. 'You will recover fully?' he asked her, tracing his thumb over her skin.

She nodded, eyes moving to the child who slept by her side. 'My lord,' she said softly. 'Your son.'

He leaned over to look at his heir, and for the first time in his life, he felt his eyes widen in astonishment.

His son had a cresent of the purest indigo on his forehead, much like the one on his own. Stripes covered his tiny cheeks. The signs of an Inu daiyoukai. The child opened his mouth on a yawn, and he saw a hint of tiny fangs.

Sesshomaru raised stunned eyes to his lady, but she had fallen asleep, exhausted by her efforts.

Kissing her gently on the forehead, he glided out of the door and back to the small group waiting for him in the main hall.

'He's back,' Inu Yasha smiled as he saw him. 'He probably wants an explanation now.'

'That's what I was _trying_ to tell you,' Kagome huffed, rolling her eyes. 'Your son isn't a hanyou, he is a full demon.'

He shook his head as he sat down with them. 'That is not possible,' he said. 'Rin is human.'

The midwife spoke up now. 'My lord,' she said, 'I do not know how it is, but it is true. It is almost as if my lady has…demon blood in her veins.'

'Personally, I think its because of your child's blood mixing with her own,' his half brother's mate said. 'I read about it in biology—the blood of the child and the mother get mixed in the placenta—it could have been enough.'

He shook his head impatiently. That did not make sense. If that had been the case, it would have made Inu Yasha a full demon, as well.

'No, it must be because of Tensaiga.'

'What?' Inu Yasha burst out. 'You revived her with Father's fang?'

Sesshomaru did not elaborate, and after a while, Kagome said thoughtfully, 'It could be the combination of both.'

He blinked as he tried to accept this sudden change in his Rin.

His heart swelled as he suddenly realised that abruptly, her lifespan had increased by nearly a hundred years. Where before, he had been prepared for her brief life to come to an end like a summer bloom, now he saw that he had many more years of companionship with her.

Overcome with emotion, he stood without a word, making his way back to his lady's room. Behind him, he heard Inu Yasha call for Jaken to bring sake, they had some _celebrating_ to do—but he could not find it in him to be angry at the supposed liberties being taken by his half brother.

He glided into the room silently, and saw that Rin was still asleep. He knelt by her side, looking his fill on her gently flushed face, before his eyes slid to his son.

_His son_.

He felt a wave of fierce love and pride wash over him, and he knew that if it was required, he would give his life for this child.

He traced the little fists with a gentle claw, smiling when the tiny hands clamped around his long finger in sleep. Abruptly, he knew now what would grace the walls of his study: a portrait of Rin and their children, for undoubtedly they would have more.

His eyes drifted back to his lady, and contentment washed over him in waves.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, knew now that of all that he had won in his long life, this woman's love had been his greatest conquest.

**End.**

A/N: If the last few paras make no canonical sense, I hereby command you to ignore it in favour of the Fluffy Happy Ending.

Because I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

--So, my first Sess/Rin fic. Liked it? Hated it? Review and let me know!

--Many thanks to all the readers who made it this far! I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review. :)


End file.
